wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Caitbob Wilkinson
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wolves of the beyond Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Lachlana/Rules on the Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lachlana (Talk) 01:25, November 4, 2011 Hello! Hi, and welcome to the Wolves of the Beyond Wiki! I am the the adopter and admin, Lachlana. As you can see, the Wiki still needs to get into shape. Hope you can stay with us, as many people come and make 1 or 2 edits. If you need anything, just ask me on my Talk Page. I am sometimes grounded, so I may not be able to reach right away. I do check the Wiki on my Ipod Touch when I am grounded, but I can't edit on it :( You can also contact the other Admin, Honeyb1999 Admin and expirenced contributer, Fyrus797. We appreciate your edits, but please use proper english. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Caitbob, please learn to use proper English. It seems as if you didn't read the last section of the Wiki's rules. Also, when you reach 40 edits and use proper English, I will make you a rollback. :) ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Excuse me, but you can't say that you own Frost Wolf, and the information is yours. It's public news. Please stop editing the Weekly Info, only Admins do that. First you must become a rollback to become an Admin. Would you also like to join Chat with me? Lachlana 14:52, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Rollback Rights Hey. Just telling you, I promised you a rollback by 40 edits. You have 41. A rollback is when you can undo other edits. Anyways, you are now a rollback. And 75 edits is an Admin ;) Lachlana 20:56, November 26, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hi! Just telling you, you don't get on my nerves. I like it having new users, and I love how you're always spending your time here. And than you, my username comes from on of the Outflankers Faolan meets at the Pack of the Blue Rock on his Trail of Shame. Oh yeah, 100 edits, here are your Admin powers :) P.S. I would have answered you right away, but I decided to draw, then I had to do some math, eat dinner, more math, and my mom took my computer away. Lachlana 15:30, November 27, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hi! I just got your message. Are you asking how to add the contents? Click the edit button. When you're in, there is a thing that says "Normal t...". Click on it and you'll see the sizes. Pick Heading 2 for the contents ;) Also, please do not edit Faolan's page. It has been having some "problems" with the spacing and size. Everytime it's edited, it sorta gets messed up. I have to go now. See ya tommorow! :) Lachlana 23:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Just so you know Chat Come join me on Chat! Please? We can discuss important things, ya' know. Please with a cherry on top? P.S. Thnx for fixing Faolan's page! :) Also, try keeping tour camera still. Lachlana 00:22, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana What do you mean? All you have to do is write something - anything you want - and press the "Enter" button on your keyboard or "Post Comment". There really is no font or text size =P Lachlana 01:09, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana its ok x3. it was nice meeting you tooFaolanmacduncan 19:37, December 2, 2011 (UTC) and thanks for editing my page! x) Faolanmacduncan 19:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) and thanks for editing my page x) Faolanmacduncan 19:38, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob, I'm sorry, but fanart is only allowed on User Pages. If you keep doing this, you might be banned for a 3 DAYS. Sorry, Caitbob. BUT MY DARN COMPUTER IS HAVING... ISSUES! Sometimes, when I try publishing an edit or cmment, it goes to page that says "Internet Explorer is not working". It also isn't working in Chat. I get disconnected or it takes forever for the owrds to appear. So, I'm gonna try using Safari or Google Chrome, kay? Lachlana 21:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana (MEET ME ON THE CHAT IN LIKE 2 MINUTES!) Faolan's Rights Hi, Caitbob! I don't know about giving Faolan her Admin rights. Those edits are posting comments on blogs and talk pages, so there's gonna have to be a little more effort, with actual editing. And congrats on your 500th edit! Lachlana 01:48, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Renaming Page Caitbob, the Sacred Watch page was perfect already. There was no reason whatsoever for it to be renamed. Now I can't rename the page. I'm gonna have to delete that page somehow, and rewrite it. You also spelled "volcanoes" as "valcones". Lachlana 02:58, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Alright. Caitbob, please do not delete or rename pages without my permission. I had to go to Community Central for help. Oh yes, here's a tip: It's spelled "volcanoes", not "valcones" ^.^ Lachlana 03:15, December 8, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hi! It's good to have a new Admin on board! I remember when there was only two or three Admins here! But now theres so many contributers it's hard to believe. Anyway congrats on being an Admin. I hope to get to know you too. Honeyb1999 14:41, December 11, 2011 (UTC)Honey Bees Are Awesome >3< Those Pics O.o Hiya Caitbob, I was just wondering where you got those pictures. Those look insanely good O.o Fyrus797 Admin 23:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Siggie Hi there Caitbob, I was wondering if you would like me to put up a custom siggie for your account. I'm not the best coder though, so it'd be awesome if you could post the siggie you want on my talk page so that I can put it in a new file Template:Signatures/Caitbob This method really just allows for us to more easily change the signature by going to the Template:Signatures page and clicking a person's siggie so that it can be edited. Fyrus797 Admin 03:03, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Like i said, im not the best coder, so I went and looked up how one might do it YOURNAMEHERE|talk| this is supposed to be a beginners signature layout. I can try to edit it up for you depending on your preferences, or I can base it off of mine, or on of Lachlana's old Signatures: ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan Go ahead and tell me which, and I can try to make you a siggie based on what you want in it. Tell me what you want it to say, what you want to link where, and what color you want. Fyrus797 Admin 14:12, January 19, 2012 (UTC) okay, here is the siggie i made you Faolan Mhairie ' ' Admin tell me how you like it Fyrus797 Admin 01:58, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I actually made a blog about it a while back User_blog:Fyrus797/Template:_Signatures_and_You! You should follow steps 6-8 A summary of this would be, go to your preferences. Go down to the signatures area. Put Template:Signatures/Caitbob into that section with two of these { on each end, obviously using the other sided one for the right side. Click the custom check mark on the bottom so that the check appears. save changes and you should now have this siggies. Though im wondering why the Mhairie isn't linking properly when published :/ Fyrus797 Admin 14:09, January 20, 2012 (UTC) just a reminder, make sure to check the box, and only use { on each end and not [ Fyrus797 Admin 00:31, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Very Long Absense Hey. Sorry I've been gone for a while. I got bad grades on my progess report for school, and my parents took the computer and mah iPod Touch away from me. So, I'm grounded. And yes, if I'm gone for at least more that 3 or 4 days, you and Fyrus are head Admins until I return. But I'll propbably be able to go on for a while sometimes. And I do not know how I survived without being able to get at least one glimpse of my amazing editors and awesome Wiki :) Congrats, new bureucrat (I forgot how to spell it)! 18:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Hi again, Caitbob! I was wondering, should we make a Fanon:Fan Art page, where people can post their WotB fan arts? GoG Wiki has one. 19:13, January 19, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana i'm back hi caitbob. you asked if i abandoned this place, no i would never. the laptops i use had a virus but im back now x3 Faolanmacduncan 20:02, March 9, 2012 (UTC) You Still Here? Hey, Caitbob. We're all wondering if you're still going to edit sometimes. We have new users. Honeyb1999 is busy so she's taking a break. And there's some "rumor" that you "retired". I understand if you're busy and all, but just answer. We all miss you! ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 22:46, April 2, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana New Pages Yes, it would make sense if you did make an "Enemies" page. Start it off with Heep. Does he even have any other enemies? But, you could also create a "Spiral Mark" and "Splayed Paw" page... I don't know what others... Jayfeather aka Faolan MacDuncan 18 U-N-F-A-I-R! I'm very sorry for peering into your problems, but I don't think it's fair that Lachlana won't respond to you. Yeah, you were gone a long time. So what? Why can't people accept that? Why does that matter? That is just not fair. But, than again, sorry for budding into your challenges. I strongly believe that's wrong and cruel. Jayfeather aka Faolan MacDuncan 18 Hi and Sorry Hey, Caitbob! Sorry I couldn't get you before. I've been very busy with projects, family, homework etc. So, uh, sorry for that. Anyways, welcome back to the Wiki! We missed you so much!!! I was meaning to reply the nights before, but things kept annoyingly popping up and I didn't have the time to write back. I'm not ignoring or "unaccepting" you for long absense. Also, I don't usually respond to a message unless it's urgeant, as like I said, I've been busy. My log: Saturday- Time with family Sunday- Project to do and friends bugging me. And grounded Monday: Field trip (that I don't want to miss) If I were grounded for a week and have not replyed, would you think that I hated you? I, as well as the other users, missed you so much! Sorry. ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 11:05, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Are you still mad at me? D: ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 20:56, May 8, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Abban and "Spazzy Computer" Hey. It is Abban; I misspelled it when I created the page DX Sorry I couldn't get back to you sooner. My laptop was being all "spazzy". I tried putting the renaming thing on his page, but it just said "Loading editor", the same with a comment on a blog and your Talk page. And then it wouldn't show the thing that says "You have New Messages." ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 13:54, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Re: Spamming Yes, I've heard about Creakle. I never knew until Faolan 18 told me. I guess the Recent Activity page was too clogged up for me at the time to notice. I believe the user was only trying to get badges. And then he asked for Admin rights... (of course the answer was no). And no, he wasn't banned, because, I said that above. Last I saw of Creakle was when he left a note at his Talk Page saying to leave him alone for all eternity or something. And of course you can warn the graywikians into gnaw wikians and ban. You have Admin and bureaucrat rights, don't you? :D ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 21:47, May 21, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana Disliked... Possibly... What I have noticed is that you haven't been very open to me... I mean, you could be a little more talkative. The only time you gave me a message was when you were telling me what I did wrong. Is something wrong? Please don't think I am prying you here... I am very sorry. I know that I probably sound very unintelligent here saying this, but I would like to get to know you better... Then we wouldn't be so intimidated by each other. Honestly, I have nothing against you. I just feel that you dislike me... But if you do, I understand, I guess... "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 04:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Answer Yeah, I understand now. Thanks for clearing that up! "Beyond the next Beyond!"-Faolan MacDuncan 18 I'm Stuck! Yes, but the Wiki would still be small. Faolan 18 and Silver are both great options, but 7 is way too many. Six would be okay if an amount of those people contributed and stayed. So it troubles me. Suppose we go into deeper MacWiki traditions and hold a Wikiangnaw (gaddergnaw) as to see who would have a greater purpose with admin rights? But still, I would feel really bad about doing that because it probably wouldn't be fair to the other user. And two can not be elected because: seven too many, there are only two canidates, and they are both from the MacWiki clan (and you know what the Order says). So yeah, I would feel really bad about that!!! Perhaps if'' there is a contest, the competitors must write why they joined, and why they would make good Watch Wikians, and a poll for votes. ''But, again, I feel really bad. Another way is one say they don't want them. But still feel bad! I am stuck! Help? ~Faolan loves Edme, Edme loves Faolan 23:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Lachlana